


Useful Presents

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Ianto celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Title: Useful Presents  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Owen and Ianto celebrate their anniversary.  
> Notes: Written for [info]michele659 who prompted Torchwood, Ianto/Owen, prompt: silk ties and champagne  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen and Ianto swapped presents eagerly. Owen opened his first, “silk boxers, so classy, Ianto." He smiled a bit more when he saw the Cracker and Prime Suspect boxsets. "These are great, thank you. You’ll have to watch them with me.” As he lifted them out he saw a single key in the bottom of the bag.

“I thought you could come over here a bit more often if you had your own key.” Owen smiled and began working the key onto his keyring, “open yours.”

Ianto took the box out of the bag, He saw the Pink logo on the box. Owen had obviously spent a bit more than he had. He opened it and lifted back the tissue paper, the shirt was a lovely deep red and there were two silk ties to go with it. One was black with red stripes and the other was plain black. “Thanks, Owen, must have cost a lot.”

“I know you have lots of clothes already and I’m not suggesting we burn your entire wardrobe but I just wanted to undo some buttons that Jack hasn’t touched.” There’d been a certain perverseness in knowing his Torchwood salary paid for this but his insecurities about Jack were slowly disappearing.

Ianto kissed him quickly, “I love my present. Have you seen my wallet? I’m definitely paying for dinner.”

Owen looked at Ianto appreciatively, “we could just stay in you know.”

“Plenty of time for that later. Dinner was your idea.”

He kissed Ianto quickly, “I’ll hold you to that.” A quick search found the wallet and Ianto rushed them out the door. Owen was bemused, “it’s not like we have a booking or anything. It’s only Pizza Express.” They had chosen it because it was nice but not too fancy. Owen had only celebrated an anniversary once before. The restaurant he and Katie went to was so posh they’d had to get fish and chips on the way home. He’d take portions over presentation any day.

Ianto looked at Owen who was finishing the last bit of his pizza. He’d a little bit of sauce at the side of his mouth. Reaching across with a napkin he wiped Owen’s face.

Owen blushed, “I would have noticed eventually.”

“I just couldn’t resist.”

They ordered coffees afterwards content to sit and chat as their legs rested against each other under the table. Romantic dinners were, as Owen pointed out earlier, a cliché but it was nice to have someone else do the cooking and the cleaning up. He’d suggested dinner so they wouldn’t spend their night doing the dishes.

After leaving the restaurant they walked back to the car. Ianto surprised Owen by pushing him into a doorway as they walked. He kissed Owen quite thoroughly and pulled Owen flush against him. With a thrust of his hips he whispered, “I haven’t forgotten my promise.”

Owen kept glancing at him as they drove back to Ianto’s.

“You’re distracting me.”

“I’m just sitting here.” He reached over and put his hand on Ianto’s leg, “now this would be distracting you.”

“Move your hand now. I don’t want to crash.” Owen slid his hand up Ianto’s thigh.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” said Ianto. He tried to sound stern but the smile ruined that. He took one hand off the wheel and moved Owen’s hand back into his own lap. “Not far to go now. I’d rather spend the night with you than explaining how I crashed my car.”

Owen pretended to sulk while thinking about how they’d ended up together. A year ago he’d never have believed they’d be together. Back then Ianto was still the annoying know it all tea-boy. How things change. “Reckon we’ll make it two years?”

Owen sounded a little uncertain but Ianto was sure “yes, if we can stand each other this long we can certainly last another year.”

When they got back to Ianto’s Owen poured them both a glass of champagne. Ianto drank his but Owen was unimpressed he left half of his glass, “never got why this stuff was so expensive, still it was nice of the team to get us something.”

Neither of them mentioned the sad look on Jack’s face as the team congratulated them. Ianto took up one of the ties Owen had bought him and quickly tied it around his neck. He loosened it a little and took it off over his head. Owen had an idea where this was going. He liked this game. Ianto crossed the room and kissed Owen. He lifted the t-shirt off as Owen undid the buttons on his shirt. Owen kissed him again, leaning into that touch enjoying the sensation of Ianto’s skin against his. It’s nothing they haven’t done before but it’s still enjoyable each and every time. Ianto pulled away from the kiss. He took Owen's hands, put the tie around his writs and tightened the tie so Owen's hands were behind his back.

"You’re using one of the new ones?"

Ianto smirked, "yes I am. Doesn't it feel nice? It's so soft, not meant to hurt you just a reminder to keep your hands to yourself.” He walked Owen backwards to the bed and sat him down. The zip and buttons of the jeans were quickly opened with Owen helpfully lifting his hips so Ianto could finish undressing him. “I know how you like to hold me close when we kiss. I know that when I'm sucking your cock you like to hold my head in place. Tonight I get to set the pace. For future reference there’s to be no groping while I drive.”

Owen nodded, he knew it was silly but around Ianto groping was always a temptation. Ianto knelt at the foot of the bed and moved the discarded clothes to one side. He pushed Owen’s legs apart and soon had Owen squirming with kisses and licks. He took Owen’s cock in his mouth and Owen wanted to touch him so badly. It was a simple silk tie, not an intricately knotted rope. He could have escaped if needed but whenever they play this game Ianto always makes him feel so good. This is just a simple restraint to remind Owen who's in charge tonight.

Ianto pulled back and sat on his heels, using his hands to stroke Owen. Owen looked at Ianto still wearing his open shirt with trousers still zipped shut. The contrast between the two of them only increased his arousal. He pushed his foot against Ianto’s cock through his trousers but Ianto moved to one side. “You can have your hands free for that,” said Ianto. He pulled Owen forward for a kiss and with a few more strokes made him come.

He’d definitely suggest dinner more often if this would be the reward.


End file.
